<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bucky's Arrival by stuckyfucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233149">Bucky's Arrival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyfucky/pseuds/stuckyfucky'>stuckyfucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Request Based One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Diapers, Fear, Gen, Incontinence, Lashing Out, M/M, Okay maybe he is a bit of a dick, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, This was supposed to be a one shot but i decided to continue it, Tony is a little rude, Wetting, but not cruel, he doesn’t mean any harm, he's just blunt, scared Bucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyfucky/pseuds/stuckyfucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Ketturukka said: "Third fic I’d like to read is about Bucky being incontinent. He arrives peacefully to the Tower, smelling of pee. Bucky doesn’t talk much, mostly nods or shakes his head and maybe a few words. Steve takes him to bathroom and tells him to take a bath/shower. Bucky doesn’t know how/he thinks he isn’t allowed to, and Steve helps him. Bucky is scared when Steve undresses and washes him, because he has been raped so much. A bit later Bucky wets himself, and shows no reaction, he just continues whatever he was doing. Steve is embarrassed and says he needs to shower/bathe again. Bucky doesn’t understand why, until Steve explains to him that he had an accident and after getting dirty people need to wash themselves. So Steve washes scared Bucky again. Soon Bucky has another accident, and he doesn’t notice it either. Steve has to point it out, face burning and wondering what’s wrong with Bucky. After showering Bucky’s lower half again&amp;dressing him Steve calls Sam and asks for advice. Sam explains that it could be stress, or brain damage, or other medical reasons, and soon he arrives with a packet of diapers and lots of wipes. Sam and Steve google how diapering is done, and go to find Bucky. They ask if Bucky wore diapers with Hydra, and Bucky just shrugs but agrees to wear them now when Sam explains what diapers are for, that he just can’t walk around peeing everywhere, that diapers save time because cleanup is easier. Steve diapers Bucky. Later in the evening, before going to bed, Steve checks Bucky’s wet diaper and changes him, speaking calmly because Bucky panics again when his genitals are touched. Steve brushes his teeth and puts him to bed and goes to sleep himself. Soon Bucky wanders to his room and lies down on the floor. Steve wakes up and says Bucky can come to bed with him if he wants and if he does Steve promises not hurt him in any way, and Bucky comes. He timidly cuddles next to Steve, and Steve thinks that even though things are not perfect, they are finally okay and with each other."</p><p>Lol you basically wrote the story for me! But seriously, having the situation and stuff already outlined is a big help because it's less things I have to figure out, so, thanks. I know I'm not going in order of people who gave prompts first and stuff, but I'm still thinking on a lot of them don't worry. I have to run it through my head for a while before I can come up with energy to write, at least if I want to do a good job. When I rush myself to write when I'm not ready I know my works aren't as good. I also recently started a new anti depression medication which is making it easier to do things like focus, and have motivation. So I may or may not write more often.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Request Based One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ketturukka said: "Third fic I’d like to read is about Bucky being incontinent. He arrives peacefully to the Tower, smelling of pee. Bucky doesn’t talk much, mostly nods or shakes his head and maybe a few words. Steve takes him to bathroom and tells him to take a bath/shower. Bucky doesn’t know how/he thinks he isn’t allowed to, and Steve helps him. Bucky is scared when Steve undresses and washes him, because he has been raped so much. A bit later Bucky wets himself, and shows no reaction, he just continues whatever he was doing. Steve is embarrassed and says he needs to shower/bathe again. Bucky doesn’t understand why, until Steve explains to him that he had an accident and after getting dirty people need to wash themselves. So Steve washes scared Bucky again. Soon Bucky has another accident, and he doesn’t notice it either. Steve has to point it out, face burning and wondering what’s wrong with Bucky. After showering Bucky’s lower half again&amp;dressing him Steve calls Sam and asks for advice. Sam explains that it could be stress, or brain damage, or other medical reasons, and soon he arrives with a packet of diapers and lots of wipes. Sam and Steve google how diapering is done, and go to find Bucky. They ask if Bucky wore diapers with Hydra, and Bucky just shrugs but agrees to wear them now when Sam explains what diapers are for, that he just can’t walk around peeing everywhere, that diapers save time because cleanup is easier. Steve diapers Bucky. Later in the evening, before going to bed, Steve checks Bucky’s wet diaper and changes him, speaking calmly because Bucky panics again when his genitals are touched. Steve brushes his teeth and puts him to bed and goes to sleep himself. Soon Bucky wanders to his room and lies down on the floor. Steve wakes up and says Bucky can come to bed with him if he wants and if he does Steve promises not hurt him in any way, and Bucky comes. He timidly cuddles next to Steve, and Steve thinks that even though things are not perfect, they are finally okay and with each other."</p><p>Lol you basically wrote the story for me! But seriously, having the situation and stuff already outlined is a big help because it's less things I have to figure out, so, thanks. I know I'm not going in order of people who gave prompts first and stuff, but I'm still thinking on a lot of them don't worry. I have to run it through my head for a while before I can come up with energy to write, at least if I want to do a good job. When I rush myself to write when I'm not ready I know my works aren't as good. I also recently started a new anti depression medication which is making it easier to do things like focus, and have motivation. So I may or may not write more often.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> It's a shock when Bucky shows up to the tower one morning out of the blue. It's only been about 2 weeks since the fight on the helicarrier where Steve stopped project insight, and Steve was sure he would have to chase his old friend down. But here he is, standing right in front of him. The sight of him breaks Steve's heart.</p><p> Bucky is filthy. Actually,  that's probably an understatement. He is still covered in dirt and dried blood from their fight and subsequent river bank rescue, in addition to regular grime from apparently not having showered in the past 2 weeks. He is thin, way thinner than the last time Steve saw him, as if he hasn't eaten this whole time either. And the smell, oh God the smell. Not just the musky, sour smell of B.O., although he has that smell too. But it is vastly overshadowed by the sharp stink of stale piss.</p><p> "Bucky." Steve says, sadly. "What happened to you?"</p><p> JARVIS had alerted Steve first, when Bucky just nonchalantly walked in the tower's front doors into the lobby. Steve had immediately rushed down to make sure he didn't leave, or be kicked out, or detained. </p><p> JARVIS has also apparently alerted Tony, if not the others. Tony bursts out of the elevator in his Ironman suit, hands up and repulsors aimed straight for Bucky.</p><p> "Stand back, Cap." Tony says.</p><p> "Tony no! He's not a threat! He needs help! Just look at him!" Steve yells, trying to pull Tony back.</p><p> "He literally tried to kill you two weeks ago." Tony deadpans. "Seems pretty threatening to me."</p><p> "But he didn't! He saved me! He pulled me out of the water. He's scared, you're scaring him! Just let me handle it, Tony!"</p><p> Tony slightly lowers his hands, but doesn't turn off the repulsors. Bucky just stands there, staring at him wide eyed and frightened. </p><p> "Start talking, terminator. What are you here for?" Tony asks him.</p><p> "Ready to comply." Bucky replies. His voice is quiet and hoarse from disuse, and more than likely dehydration. </p><p> "I've got him, Tony. You can go back to whatever you were doing, I'm sure you were busy." Steve says, then, turning to Bucky, "It's gonna be okay, Buck. I'll take care of you."</p><p> Bucky doesn't say anything, just stands there with that blank, wide eyed look. Then Steve watches as wetness suddenly starts spreading across his pants from the crotch, and the liquid splatters loudly on the tile floor under him. His piss is dark, like, way too dark to be healthy. Definitely dehydrated, then.</p><p> "Ew." Says Tony. "Is that why you smell like a dirty gas station bathroom urinal?"</p><p> "Tony! I doubt he did it on purpose! You're scaring him! Just go, I've got him, I'll get him cleaned up."</p><p> "Fine. But if JARVIS alerts me to any threatening or dangerous behavior, he's outta here. I'll be in the lab." Tony says, turning to leave.</p><p> "Bucky. Come on, let's go get you cleaned up. I bet you're hungry, I have lots of food. I'll take care of you." Steve says once Tony has gone. He leads Bucky to the elevator and presses the button for his floor.</p><p> Bucky startles a little as the elevator starts moving and he backs into the corner. </p><p> "It's okay, Buck. It's just an elevator." Steve says gently. Bucky doesn't answer back, only looks up at him with wide eyes, lower lip trembling. "We're almost to my floor, it's okay."</p><p> They step off on Steve's floor and he leads Bucky to the bathroom first. "The shower's right here, you can use my soap and shampoo. I'll get you some clothes." He says. Bucky only stands there.</p><p> "Bucky? You alright?" Steve asks.</p><p> "Ready to comply." Is the only answer he gets.</p><p> "The shower," says Steve, pointing to the shower. "You should shower."</p><p> Bucky stares blankly at him for a second, before turning and stepping into the shower fully clothed.</p><p> "Bucky no. Do you... do you remember how to shower? How to clean yourself?"</p><p> Bucky only stares.</p><p> "Okay, that's okay. I'll help you." Says Steve. "Take your clothes off."</p><p> Bucky goes wide eyed again at the request, but slowly reaches for the buckles on his Winter Soldier vest with trembling fingers. Tears fill his eyes and run silently down his cheeks, leaving a trail through the dirt and grime as he opens the buckles and removes the vest.</p><p> "Why are you crying, Buck?" Steve asks.</p><p> Bucky doesn't answer as he slowly undoes his belt and the zip on his tactical pants and lowers them to the floor. He crouches and unties his boots to take them off before he steps out of the pants, and Steve notes he's not wearing underwear. His genitals and inner thighs are angry-red and bumpy, like a rash.</p><p> "Does it hurt?" Steve asks.</p><p> Bucky doesn't say anything but flinches slightly when Steve reaches towards him.</p><p> "It's okay, Bucky. I won't hurt you." Steve says. "Let me get the water running."</p><p> Steve reaches over and turns the knobs until the water is nice and warm. Then he has Bucky step into the shower. He grabs the removable shower head and sprays him all over, watching the dirt fall off as the water runs dirty and brown towards the drain. He grabs his softest washcloth and his bodywash, lathering up the cloth and turning to Bucky.</p><p> "I'm gonna wash you, I won't hurt you. I'll be gentle." </p><p> He starts with Bucky's face, gently scrubbing the dirt from his skin and avoiding his eyes and mouth. He works his way down, scrubbing Bucky's chest and stomach, arms and legs, hands and feet, his back. When he goes to wash between Bucky's legs he flinches and whimpers.</p><p> "It's okay, Bucky. I'm not gonna hurt you, remember? I'm just making sure you're clean."</p><p> "Ready to comply." Bucky sobs, and starts muttering something in Russian that Steve can't understand. He washes Bucky's genitals and butt quickly, trying to be as gentle as possible and not cause him too much distress. </p><p> "There, all done. It's alright. I'm gonna wash your hair now, okay?"</p><p> Steve sets the now dirty washcloth to the side and grabs his shampoo. He has to wash and rinse Bucky's hair 3 times to get the caked dirt and blood fully out.</p><p> He helps Bucky step out of the shower and dries him off quickly.</p><p> "Come on, let's get you dressed. You can borrow some of my clothes."</p><p> He leads Bucky to his bedroom, rifling through his drawers for some suitable clothing. Bucky is too skinny right now, most of his clothes will be too big. He picks out a soft black tee shirt and a pair of dark blue sweats with a drawstring he can tie so they won't fall off, black boxer briefs and a pair of socks. He helps Bucky dress. The clothes are huge on him.</p><p> "Let's go to the kitchen, what do you want to eat?" Steve asks. </p><p> Bucky doesn't answer but follows him to the kitchen, at least. Steve has him sit down at the table as he looks through the fridge and pantry. He decides to make some pb&amp;j's, and soon sets down a plate of several sandwiches in front of Bucky, along with both a glass of milk and a glass of water. Bucky practically inhales all the sandwiches and drains both glasses. Steve fills his water glass again and it disappears almost as quickly as the first. Then Bucky pushes the plate and glasses away from him.</p><p> "You're done?" Steve asks.</p><p> Bucky doesn't answer, but he nods, which is the closest thing to an answer Steve has been able to get from him so far.</p><p> "Okay, let's go sit on the couch. We don't have to talk right now if you don't want to, we can just watch TV."</p><p> He leads Bucky to the living room and sits on the couch. Bucky kneels on the floor in front of him.</p><p> "No, Bucky. You can sit on the couch. Come on." Steve says, patting the cushion next to him. </p><p> Bucky gets up and stares between Steve and the space next to him on the couch for a moment before sitting down. </p><p> "Good, Buck. You can sit here anytime you want. And you can eat any of the food and use anything you want here. What's mine is yours."</p><p> When Bucky doesn't answer again, Steve decides to just turn on the TV. He flips channels until he finds some documentary about frogs on animal planet, but he's not really paying attention to it. He's thinking about how grateful he is Bucky came back to him and what he can do to help him.</p><p> After maybe 20 minutes, out of the corner of his eye Steve sees wetness start creeping across the front of Bucky's sweats, pooling under him on the couch before being slowly soaked up into the cushion. Some runs down his legs to the floor too. Bucky looks down, but doesn't say anything and just goes back to staring blankly at the TV. </p><p> Steve waits to see if Bucky will do anything, but he doesn't. Steve doesn't understand what's going through Bucky's head, but he's embarrassed for him. Bucky must feel him staring, because he timidly looks up.</p><p> "Bucky," Steve says calmly. "Let's go get you cleaned up."</p><p> Bucky looks confused as he stares at Steve.</p><p> "You peed your pants." Steve reminds him.</p><p> Bucky looks back down at his wet pants, then stares blankly at Steve. He doesn't move.</p><p> "I'm not mad, but when you do things like that you need to clean yourself afterwards. You can't just walk around in pee pants all day." Steve says, getting up. "Let's go."</p><p> Bucky follows Steve into the bathroom, and he's looking nervous and scared when Steve turns to him. </p><p> "I won't hurt you, I won't ever hurt you. I'm just going to wash you up. You can keep your shirt on, even."</p><p> Steve grabs a clean washcloth and wets it in the sink with warm water and just a little soap. He helps Bucky take off his pants and underwear and sadly listens to his scared, quiet crying while he washes his lower half.</p><p> "There, I'm done. Doesn't that feel better, Bucky? It's okay. Lets go get new pants."</p><p> He leads Bucky to the bedroom again and finds another pair of boxer briefs as well as some grey joggers for him. He helps him put them on.</p><p> "You know, you can go use the bathroom any time you need to, Buck. You don't have to be scared, or ask for permission or anything. You can just go if you need to." Steve says as he ties the pants drawstring around Bucky's waist. He's once again met by that blank stare from before.</p><p> "Just sit here on the bed for a sec, alright? I'll be right back."</p><p> Steve leaves the room before he pulls his phone out and googles what to do about the couch. Per the internet instructions, he soaks up as much pee as he can with paper towels then sprinkles baking soda over the stain. </p><p> "Bucky." He calls across the room. Bucky comes out of the bedroom and Steve sits him down on the opposite end of the couch from the wet spot. He turns the TV back on and goes to the kitchen to get Bucky some water.</p><p> "Here." Steve says, handing him the glass. "I still think you're a little dehydrated. You should drink 8 glasses a day, you know. It's nearly dinner time, but if you're hungry now I can get you a snack. Do you need something?"</p><p> Bucky shakes his head, but takes the glass of water and drinks it quickly before handing it back. Steve just sets it on the coffee table and sits next to him.</p><p> After about an hour of watching Bucky stare blankly at the TV, Steve decides to order pizza for dinner. The food arrives fairly quickly, and he takes Bucky to the kitchen table to eat. Bucky eats his share fast, scarfing down several slices like a starving man, which Steve assumes he is. </p><p> He soon hears trickling and dripping under the table, and looks only to see Bucky's wet himself, again. Bucky only looks down and then back up at Steve, waiting for his reaction. </p><p> "Let's go, Bucky." Steve says. "I'll help you."</p><p> He leads Bucky to the bathroom again and holds back a sigh as he helps Bucky out of his wet pants and underwear, wiping him up quickly while he cries. He wonders what's wrong with Bucky, if perhaps this is a medical issue or a mental one.</p><p> "Come here, Bucky." Steve says, stepping up to the toilet and waiting for Bucky to come up beside him.</p><p> "You remember how to use the toilet, don't you? Watch me." Steve says, pulling himself out and aiming down at the water before releasing his bladder. </p><p> Bucky watches, but says nothing. Steve finishes up and tucks himself back into his pants and flushes.</p><p> "Let's go get new pants." He says.</p><p> He takes Bucky to his bedroom and dresses him in another pair of boxer briefs and some black joggers. Then he sits down on the edge of the bed.</p><p> "Come here, Buck. Sit with me." Steve says, patting the bed beside him.</p><p> Bucky sits and Steve considers his words before speaking. </p><p> "Do you know? When you need to pee I mean. Can you feel the urge? Do you know when it's gonna happen?" He asks.</p><p> Bucky shrugs and shakes his head.</p><p> "So you can't feel it when you need to pee, it just happens?"</p><p> Bucky shrugs his shoulders and nods.</p><p> "Okay, Bucky. That's okay. It's not your fault, I'm not mad. I'll help you. Stay here for a minute, I'll be back." Steve says before getting up to leave the room.</p><p> Out in the living room, he takes out his phone and dials Sam.</p><p> "Steve," Sam says when he picks up. "What's up?"</p><p> "Hey Sam," Steve says. "So, I have this... friend. Who showed up today. And he's been through a lot. He doesn't talk much, and seems scared. He was dirty, and malnourished, and dehydrated, but I'm taking care of him. He keeps having accidents. Like, peeing himself. I think something is wrong with him, either physically or mentally. I don't think he realizes when he needs to go and he can't seem to control it. How can I help him?"</p><p> "Hmmm..." says Sam. "Would this "friend" just so happen to be the metal armed super assassin that destroyed my car and ripped off my wing 2 weeks ago?"</p><p> Steve sighs. "Yes... he didn't mean it, Sam. He wasn't in control. Please don't be angry with him."</p><p> "I'm not angry. I know he was brainwashed. But you have those files," Sam says. "About the Winter Soldier and how they conditioned him, how they broke him. He was repeatedly frozen and thawed, they used electroshock, and I doubt they were kind to him in between. So, this could be a symptom of stress, or fear, or maybe some kinda disconnect in the brain, either from the shocks or the cryofreeze. Dude was tortured for 70 years, man. You don't just snap back from that."</p><p> "I know," says Steve. "I don't expect him to just be healed overnight and back to his old self again. But I also wasn't prepared for... this. I'm going to take care of him, of course I will. But I want to help him any way I can. I've already cleaned him up from accidents 3 times today, and he gets scared and cries every time. I need to figure something out."</p><p> "I'll be there in half an hour." Sam says after a pause. "I'm sure you're doing great with him, Steve. You don't have to go it alone. See you soon." Sam says before hanging up. </p><p> Steve slips his phone back into his pocket and goes to the bedroom, sitting next to Bucky on the bed.</p><p> "Bucky," he says. "My friend Sam is coming over. He's the Falcon, you know, the guy with the wings? He's not angry at you for the fight, and he won't hurt you. He's going to help me help you. We'll figure something out."</p><p> Bucky glances up with wide eyes, and bites his lip, but says nothing. </p><p> "It's okay Bucky. Like I said, he's not mad and he won't hurt you. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. He's going to help." Steve says. </p><p> He sits with Bucky and rubs his back to help him calm down until he hears the elevator open. He leaves Bucky in the bedroom and goes out to the living room to meet Sam, who is holding a plastic grocery bag.</p><p> "What's that?" Steve asks.</p><p> "Baby wipes, and adult diapers." Sam replies.</p><p> "Oh," says Steve. "...I guess that makes sense. I don't know why I didn't think of that. I just thought you were going to help him not wet himself anymore."</p><p> "This will help him not wet himself anymore. At least not getting his pants and the area around him wet. I'm glad you have such high confidence in my skills as a therapist," Sam says, pulling out the pack of diapers. "But even the best therapist couldn't magically cure incontinence."</p><p> "Yeah, you're right. I don't know what I was thinking. So..." Steve says. "How do you use these? I mean, obviously I know what they're for. But how would he put them on, or more likely, how would I put them on him? They look a lot different than the cloth and pins my ma used to put on me."</p><p> "Well, I've changed my niece and nephew's diapers when they were babies." Sam says. "But I'm sure he would be more comfortable with you doing it. So we can find a YouTube video, you can find out how to do basically anything on YouTube these days."</p><p> So they pull up YouTube on Sam's phone, and search "how to change a diaper." They watch a video of a woman putting a diaper on a baby doll. Steve watches carefully how she slides it under the doll and pulls it up, fastening the tapes to the front with a practiced ease.</p><p> "You got it?" Sam asks after they watch the video on repeat a few times.</p><p> "Yeah, I got it." Says Steve. "Let's go talk to Bucky, then."</p><p> Bucky is still sitting on the bed where Steve left him when they walk in. Steve sits next to Bucky, while Sam leans against the wall next to the doorway, trying not to crowd Bucky or block the exit in case he wants to leave.</p><p> "Bucky, this is my friend Sam." Steve says. "He brought you something that will help."</p><p> "Hey, Bucky." Sam says. "No hard feelings, if that's what you're worried about. We can put the situation in D.C. behind us, and start over."</p><p> Bucky stares blankly for a moment before nodding.</p><p> "Good." Sam says. "So, Steve tells me you've been having some problems. With your bladder. That's okay, many people experience incontinence and it's nothing to be ashamed about. Have you had problems like this before?"</p><p> Bucky only shrugs.</p><p> "When you were with Hydra, did you have this problem? Did you ever have to wear diapers?" Sam asks.</p><p> Bucky shudders at the mention of Hydra, and only shrugs to Sam's question.</p><p> "Okay." Sam says. "Well, I brought you some diapers, and I think it would be a good idea for you to wear them. Steve will help you. They're absorbent, so they'll soak up your pee when you have an accident, and your clothes won't get wet. It will be easier clean up for Steve and less stress for you. Do you want them?"</p><p> "Ultimately it's your choice, Bucky" Steve cuts in. "I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. But I also think Sam's right, it would be a good idea to wear them. Then we won't have to change your pants so much, and it will be easier for both of us. What do you say, pal?"</p><p> After some quick consideration, Bucky nods. So Sam hands Steve the bag of diapers and wipes and leaves the room. Steve has Bucky lay on his back on the bed, and he helps remove his pants and underwear. Bucky looks like he might cry again at being exposed.</p><p> "It's okay, Bucky. It's okay. I'll be quick, I won't hurt you." Steve says.</p><p> He has Bucky lift his hips so he can slide the diaper under him and brings up the front and does up the tapes, like he saw in the video. He helps Bucky sit up and put his pants back on.</p><p> "There, all done." Steve says. "That wasn't so bad, huh? You can come to me anytime you need a change and I'll help you. It'll be okay."</p><p> He leads Bucky back out to the living room, where Sam is sitting on the couch, eyeing the space on the other end that's covered in baking soda. He looks up when they walk in, though, and smiles.</p><p> "Feeling better, Bucky? I promise this will help. I'm sure Steve will help you, he's a good guy." Sam says.</p><p> "Thank you, Sam." Steve says, with grateful look. "I don't know what I'd do without you. I've got it now, if you got somewhere to be. I can handle this."</p><p> "You sure? I don't mind sticking around." Sam says.</p><p> "Yeah, we'll be alright. Thanks again, for everything." Steve says.</p><p> "Alright, well, call me if you need anything at all." Sam says, before leaving.</p><p> "Let's get some water, Bucky. You need a lot of it to stay healthy. And you're protected, now, if it makes you pee. You don't have to worry. Drink or eat as much as you want, you don't have to ask or wait for meal times, you know." Steve says, retrieving a glass from the cupboard. He fills it at the sink and hands it to Bucky,  who drinks it and hands it back. Steve fills it again, and watches Bucky drink again. Steve fills it a third time, but Bucky doesn't drink anymore, just sets it on the counter. </p><p> "You can bring it with you, to the couch, if you want. We can watch more TV until we go to bed." Steve says, and Bucky picks up the glass and follows Steve to the living room, where he sets the glass on the coffee table and sits next to Steve on the couch.</p><p> They watch animal planet again for a while, with Steve occasionally gently encouraging Bucky to sip from his glass of water. He doesn't want Bucky to stay dehydrated. Soon Steve glances at his watch and sees that time has passed quickly, and it's nearly 10 PM. </p><p> "Let's go to bed, Bucky. I'm sure you're tired. I know I am." Steve says. "I have a spare bedroom you can stay in, if you'd be more comfortable." </p><p> He takes Bucky to his own bedroom first.</p><p> "Are you... can I check your diaper? Are you wet?" Steve asks.</p><p> Bucky stares and doesn't answer, so Steve slowly reaches out, trying not to startle him, and pats his butt. He can feel the soggy squishiness under Bucky's pants, so he tells him to lay down and pulls his pants down to his ankles. </p><p> Bucky whimpers as Steve untapes and opens the diaper.</p><p> "It's okay, Bucky. I'll never hurt you. You don't have to be scared." Steve says, opening the package of baby wipes.</p><p> Bucky starts crying when Steve wipes his crotch and butt.</p><p> "It's okay." Steve soothes. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay. You're safe here, I won't let anything hurt you ever again. I'll take care of you, Bucky." He continues the quiet reassurances as he finishes cleaning up Bucky and puts him in a new diaper. He helps him get his pants back on and takes him to the bathroom, where he empties his own bladder in the toilet, and helps Bucky brush his teeth before brushing his own. He then takes Bucky to the spare bedroom and pulls the blanket over him when he lays down.</p><p> "I'll be in my bedroom if you need me," Steve says. "You can come to me for anything, absolutely anything. If you can't sleep, or if you're wet, or scared, anything. You can come to me and I'll take care of you. I'm so glad you came back to me, Bucky. Thank you for coming back to me."</p><p> He leans down to kiss the top of Bucky's head, turning the light off and leaving the door cracked before he goes to his own room. He gets under his blanket, suddenly realizing exactly how exhausted he is. </p><p> It's about an hour later when Steve startles awake to the sound of his door opening. He panics for a second before remembering, Bucky's here. He squints against the light as Bucky's silhouette fills the doorway.</p><p> "What's the matter, Bucky? You need something?" Steve asks.</p><p> Bucky doesn't answer but slowly enters the room, leaving the door open behind him.</p><p> "You need a fresh diaper? Have a nightmare? What's up?" Steve asks.</p><p> Bucky doesn't answer. He walks to the side of Steve's bed, and lays down next to the bed, on the floor.</p><p> "What are you doing, Buck?" Steve asks, peering over the side of the bed. Bucky has his eyes closed, just laying still on the floor.</p><p> "You don't have to sleep on the floor. You can sleep in the bed if you want to sleep with me. I promise I won't hurt you, in any way, at all. It's okay."</p><p> Bucky opens his eyes but doesn't speak, and stays on the floor.</p><p> "Really, Bucky, it's okay. I don't mind sharing. I know it's probably scary to sleep alone. You'll be sore tomorrow if you stay down there, there's plenty of space here on the bed. I won't hurt you."</p><p> Bucky considers, and gets up from the floor. He walks around to the other side of the bed, and slowly lowers himself down onto the mattress, staying right on the edge. Steve rolls over and pulls the blanket over Bucky.</p><p> "It's okay, Buck. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm so glad you're here. I missed you so much. I'll never hurt you. I love you, Bucky. Thank you so much for letting me take care of you."</p><p> Bucky doesn't say anything, and eventually, Steve closes his eyes to go back to sleep. A bit later, he's only half asleep when he feels the bed shifting with movement, and he feels Bucky press up against him. He opens his eyes, and Bucky is staring back nervously, as if he can't decide if he's doing something right or wrong. </p><p> "Can I touch you, Bucky? Like, cuddle you? Hold you? I won't hurt you."</p><p> After a few moments, Bucky nods, so Steve gently brushes the hair out of Bucky's face with his fingers, and puts his arms around him, holding him close. Bucky is tense in his arms, but slowly relaxes as the minutes pass, and soon his breathing evens out as his body goes lax with sleep.</p><p> Steve smiles to himself, grateful beyond anything that he gets to have this moment. The road ahead will be long and difficult, and taking care of Bucky and aiding in his recovery will be hard work, he knows. But, it's worth it. He knows they'll get there, and he doesn't care how long it takes. He knows everything will be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually enjoyed this prompt and may continue this story with more chapters in the future.</p><p>I like frogs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Steve wakes up the next morning still holding Bucky. He's glad Bucky is really here and it wasn't just a dream.</p><p> Bucky is awake already, but lying completely still in Steve's arms.</p><p> "You could've gotten up, Buck." Steve says. "You don't have to wait for me. How long have you been awake?"</p><p> Bucky doesn't answer, but Steve didn't really expect him to anyway.</p><p> Steve gets up, stretches a bit, and grabs a diaper for Bucky. </p><p> "Sorry, Bucky. I know you don't like it, but I need to change you. Come here."</p><p> Bucky scoots to the end of the bed, lying down with his legs over the edge. As expected, he starts crying as soon as Steve touches the waistband of his sweats. </p><p> "I know, I know. It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." Steve says as he pulls the pants off. He tries to be as quick yet as gentle as he can while he wipes Bucky and changes his diaper. Steve notes that the diaper is soaked, like he must have peed more than once in the night. But, Bucky's urine doesn't smell as strongly and it's more clear than yellow.  </p><p> "It looks like you're not dehydrated anymore. Good job, Bucky." Steve says as he fastens the tapes.</p><p> Steve goes to look for more clothes for Bucky. He thinks about giving Bucky another shower, but decides that would probably be more traumatic than beneficial. He's still pretty clean, it can wait a day or two. He realizes he doesn't have any more pants with drawstrings for Bucky. He grabs a pair of running shorts with an elastic waistband instead. It will have to do for now. He grabs a t-shirt and socks and gets Bucky dressed. </p><p> He takes Bucky out to the living room, instructing him to sit on the couch.</p><p> "I'm going to take a shower. You can sit here and watch TV, or do whatever you want. I'll make breakfast after I get out, but if you're hungry or thirsty you can help yourself to anything, even if I'm not out yet. Do you need anything?"</p><p> Bucky just shakes his head, so Steve turns the TV on and sets the remote on the coffee table. He goes to the bathroom and tries to shower as fast as he can so he can get back out to Bucky.</p><p> When he comes back out, Bucky is still sitting in the same spot he left him in. Like, he hasn't moved at all. He's just staring blankly at the TV, and glances over when Steve walks in.</p><p> "Anything in particular you want for breakfast?"</p><p> Bucky just stares and doesn't answer.</p><p> Steve goes to the kitchen. He decides to make bacon and eggs. It's something simple and he knows Bucky likes bacon. Or at least, he used to. Hopefully he still does.</p><p> When the food is done, he divides it onto two plates, and puts them both on the table with glasses of apple juice and water.</p><p> "Bucky." Steve calls. "Breakfast is ready."</p><p> Bucky comes shuffling in a moment later, eyeing the food and then glancing at Steve. He's holding his shorts up as he walks.</p><p> "You can sit down and eat." Steve says, sitting down himself with his own plate.</p><p> Bucky sits down once Steve does. He clears his plate fast, and drinks both his juice and water before Steve's even halfway through his own food.</p><p> "Do you want more?"</p><p> Bucky doesn't answer, but his eyes flicker between Steve and his empty plate. Steve gets up and grabs Bucky's plate, and takes it to the stove where he fills it with more food. He refills Bucky's juice and water too.</p><p> Bucky eats and drinks everything nearly as fast as he did the first time, then pushes the plate and glasses away. Steve finishes his own breakfast and puts all the dishes in the sink.</p><p> "I need to go out." Steve says when they're back in the living room, on the couch. "You can come with me, or stay here. Whichever you're more comfortable with. But I need to go get you some stuff."</p><p> Bucky doesn't answer, but when Steve gets up, Bucky follows him.</p><p> Steve goes to the bedroom. "If you're coming with me, we'll need to find you something else to wear. Those shorts are gonna fall off." </p><p> Steve grabs a diaper first, telling Bucky to lay down on the bed. He changes Bucky's wet diaper while he cries softly, and even though Steve's expecting that by now, it still makes his heart ache.</p><p> He goes to his dresser to find something suitable for Bucky. He mostly just has jeans, and Bucky's too skinny to fit them. But he can wear a belt to keep them up, Steve decides. He grabs a pair of light blue jeans and a belt.</p><p> He turns around, and when he approaches Bucky, he glances at what Steve has and freaks out. He jumps up from the bed screaming, and backs himself into the corner, cowering and crying, yelling incoherently and pointing at the belt in Steve's hand.</p><p> Steve's heart breaks with the realization. He drops the belt to the floor, running to Bucky's side. Bucky flinches away from him, crying harder.</p><p> "Oh, Buck, it's okay! I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry! I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise. I just wanted to get you dressed! Please don't cry. It's okay!" Steve feels his own tears coming now. He wants to track down every last Hydra agent and make them suffer like Bucky is suffering. It's not fair. What did they do to his Bucky?</p><p> He tries to hug Bucky but Bucky lashes out, screaming and punches him in the head with his metal fist. Steve stumbles back, his ears ringing and vision blurry as he grabs his head. Bucky tries to run. Steve gets up despite the pain and tackles him, pulling him into his lap with his arms pinned against his sides in what he hopes is a gentle and not painful restraint. Bucky screams and kicks, but he can't get out of Steve's hold. He struggles for a few minutes then just gives up and cries.</p><p> Steve hears the elevator open before Tony zooms into the room in his suit.</p><p> "JARVIS says your pet assassin got violent. Remember what I said would happen if JARVIS told me he got violent?" Tony says.</p><p> "He's not violent! It's my fault! I accidentally scared him. I've got him under control now." Steve says.</p><p> "Doesn't look like it." Says Tony, looking at Bucky who started struggling again when he came in. "And is he wearing a diaper? Oooh, Captain America has a kinky side."</p><p> "He's incontinent, Tony! Don't be so insensitive!"</p><p> "Oh, come on. It's just a joke. Anyway, he's unstable. He's gotta go."</p><p> "No!" Steve says. "He needs me. He didn't mean to freak out. He's just scared. If you kick him out on the streets, and he gets scared and attacks a civilian, then what?"</p><p> "Then he goes to prison, where he belongs." </p><p> "He doesn't need punishment, Tony! He needs help!"</p><p> "Well then he goes to a mental hospital. I don't really care."</p><p> "I can handle him Tony. He's safer here and so is everyone else. Just give me a chance to help him!"</p><p> "I gave you a chance already."</p><p> "He's scared! He didn't mean it! If you throw him out, I'm going with him!"</p><p> "You say that like it's a downside and not a bonus."</p><p> "I'm being serious, Tony!"</p><p> "Fine." Tony sighs. "He can stay. But you better keep him under control. What did you do to him, anyway?"</p><p> "I was just trying to get him dressed to go to the store." Steve says. "I grabbed a belt for him and he got scared and freaked out."</p><p> "You were gonna take him out? Like, in public? Are you serious?"</p><p> "Well I can't now! Someone needs to watch him for a while so I can go because he needs clothes that fit."</p><p> "Well don't look at me. I don't babysit brainwashed seniors. And I definitely don't change diapers."</p><p> "I wasn't gonna ask you."</p><p> "Okay, don't get snappy, grandpa. I'm going back to the lab. No more outbursts." Tony says.</p><p> "It's okay, Bucky. I won't ever hurt you. I'm sorry I scared you." Steve says to Bucky after Tony leaves. Bucky is mostly calmed down now, only crying softly and no longer kicking or struggling. </p><p> "Remember my friend Sam? He was here yesterday. I'm gonna call him and see if he can hang out with you for a little bit while I'm gone. Okay? Is that alright?"</p><p> Bucky doesn't answer. Steve holds him a little longer, waiting until he's fully calm then he gets up to grab his phone.</p><p> "Hey, Sam."</p><p> "Hey, Steve. What's up, man? Need some help?"</p><p> "Yeah." Steve says. "Look, I'm sorry to bother you. But I need to go to the store to get some stuff for Bucky, and I can't take him with me. He had kind of a meltdown. Are you free right now? Can you come stay with him for a bit?"</p><p> "Of course. I told you, call me if you need anything. I can be there in 15 minutes. I'll see you then. Bye."</p><p> "Sam is on his way." Steve says, putting his phone away. </p><p> He goes over to where Bucky is still sitting on the floor. "I'm sorry I scared you. I really am. I won't hurt you. I'm sorry people hurt you. Can I rub your back?"</p><p> Bucky nods, so Steve sits with him and rubs his back while they wait for Sam. </p><p> When the elevator opens, Steve goes to meet Sam.</p><p> "Thanks for coming on short notice. I really didn't wanna leave him alone."</p><p> "It's no problem, really. Thanks for trusting me. Where is he?"</p><p> "He's in my bedroom. He had a bit of a freak out when I was trying to get him dressed to take him with me. I was gonna put a belt on him to hold up some jeans, but he saw the belt and I guess thought I was gonna beat him. He got real scared and lashed out a bit. He's calm now, though."</p><p> "Hmm." Says Sam. "We'll have to figure out his triggers, I guess. That must be one of 'em. Anything else you've noticed?"</p><p> "He cries when I change him or try to clean him. Just anytime his pants are down, really. That's one thing that's been worrying me."</p><p> Sam frowns. "I've got some ideas about that. But I don't want to set you off before you leave. We can talk later. Don't worry Steve, I'll take good care of him for you."</p><p> "Thank you, Sam. I don't know what I'd do without you."</p><p> "It's really not a problem. You go do your shopping. We'll see you when you get back."</p><p> "Okay. Thanks again, Sam." Steve says, grabbing his wallet and getting into the elevator. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I said I might continue this story and I've decided I will.<br/>Unfortunately, Ketturukka, whom this story was for, has deleted their account. They were probably my favorite reader, they always left kudos and comments on literally every single story I posted. Ketturukka, if you're still out there, reading as a guest, I'm sad to see you go and I hope you're doing well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The Asset hears the door followed by muffled voices. The door again. Silence.</p><p> He knows he's been bad. He's misbehaved. The handler is probably going to find the Secretary to report his misbehavior. He doesn't know why he resisted his punishment and fought back. He's so confused. Nothing makes sense. He needs maintenance. He has not seen the chair anywhere around this new base. Maybe the handler went to find it.</p><p> Footsteps approaching. A man stands in the doorway, looking in at the Asset. A technician? No. Probably just an agent. <em>'Sam is going to stay with you.'</em>  The handler had said. Agent Sam. Agent Sam was here last night. <em>'No hard feelings.'</em> </p><p> "You good?" Agent Sam asks.</p><p> The Asset does not answer. He doesn't know why it is hard to speak. He needs maintenance.</p><p> "I'll be in the living room if you need anything." Agent Sam says after a pause. He leaves.</p><p> The Asset does not move. There is nothing he needs to do. He has not been given a mission. He will behave and wait for his handler to return.</p><p> 10 minutes pass.</p><p> 20.</p><p> 30.</p><p> He keeps count. He does not have a mission but he knows time is important. He keeps count.</p><p> After 42 minutes, he hears footsteps approaching once again. Agent Sam is coming back. But no. The agent passes by the room the Asset is in. He goes into the next room. The bathroom. The Asset hears the door shut.</p><p> The Asset gets up. He doesn't know what he's doing. What he's supposed to be doing. He hasn't received a mission. He needs maintenance. He will go find the handler.</p><p> He walks through the 'living room'. The doors are there. He remembers the moving box from yesterday.</p><p> <em>"It's just an elevator."</em></p><p> There's a button next to the doors, which he presses. The doors open. He takes a deep breath, and steps in. <em>"It's just an elevator."</em> He remembers the handler's words. He's still scared. He's not supposed to be scared. He's supposed to be scary to others.</p><p> A row of buttons with numbers on the wall. He shuts his eyes and presses one at random. He keeps his eyes shut and backs into the corner as the box starts moving.</p><p> He tries to keep his breathing under control as the box moves until he hears the doors open again. He cautiously opens his eyes.</p><p> A lab. He needs maintenance. Maybe they will do it here. But where are the technicians? Where is the chair?</p><p> Nothing makes sense. Nothing has since he came here. The handler, that man... he was just so familiar. He doesn't know how he knew to come here to find him. But he did. He must be the Asset's handler. It's the only logical explanation.</p><p> He steps into the lab. Tables. Lots of tables. Cluttered with papers, tools, machinery. But no chair.</p><p> A plate. A lone slice of pizza. Long gone cold. On one of the tables amongst the clutter. The Asset is hungry. The Asset wants it. He's not allowed to want. He shouldn't eat it. But he's stepping closer before he can stop himself, his hand reaching out...</p><p> "Hey!"</p><p> The Asset startles, whirling around with wide eyes. An angry looking man with a goatee. Maybe he is a technician.</p><p> "What the hell are you doing in here? Don't touch my stuff! Where the hell is Steve?"</p><p> The man walks towards the Asset and the Asset backs away. He's not supposed to be scared. He needs maintenance. His back hits the wall but the man doesn't stop. The Asset lowers to crouch on the floor, bracing for punishment. He will accept it this time. No more misbehaving.</p><p> But then the man is reaching towards him and the Asset reacts without thinking. He snaps at the hand, just barely grazing one of the fingertips with his teeth as it's hastily pulled back to avoid the bite.</p><p> The man utters something probably unsavory under his breath but the Asset doesn't pay attention to that, because his other hand is pulling back. He will strike the Asset. He shouldn't be scared. He shouldn't resist punishment. He needs maintenance. He doesn't know why his body is shaking or why his face feels wet. He whimpers involuntarily.</p><p> The hand slowly lowers back to the man's side.</p><p> "Ah, come on, really? Don't start crying. I can't deal with this."</p><p> He stares at the Asset for a long moment.</p><p> "What are you doing in here? Where's Steve?"</p><p> The Asset can't answer. He doesn't know why.</p><p> "I'll let it go this time but you better not come back here again. Now go. Go on. Shoo. Go find Steve."</p><p> The Asset knows an order when he hears one. <em>"Go. Shoo."</em> But he's frozen, he can't move, he can't obey. He doesn't know why he can't obey. It's getting hard to breathe. Is this a test? He's failing. He needs maintenance.</p><p> "Ok, ok, stop crying. Look, here's that pizza you wanted, you can have it! Just stop crying." The man says, holding out the plate.</p><p> The Asset can't move, can't speak, can't do anything but sob.</p><p> "Ok, look, I'm going to set this down here," says the man, as he walks over to the elevator doors. He puts the plate down in front of the doors. "Then I'm gonna get back to what I was doing, and ignore you. Whenever you're ready, you go ahead and come eat this pizza, then leave."</p><p> The Asset watches the man turn away, going to one of the tables and tinkering with some of the tools and machinery. He takes a few minutes to calm his nerves, before slowly crawling towards the abandoned pizza, eyes never leaving the man's back.</p><p> He quickly scarfs down the pizza, not caring that it's cold. He feels a little less hungry, at least. But now he's thirsty too. The man has a ceramic mug in his hand. </p><p> Slowly rising to his feet, he inches towards the man, who still has his back turned. He focuses on the mug when the man sets it down on the table. Once he's close enough, he reaches for it, and stealthily grabs it from the table without the man seeing.</p><p> The drink is warm, and very bitter, and it tastes and smells so familiar but he can't remember why. He puzzles over it as he drinks.</p><p> Without looking, the man reaches for the place he had set down the mug. When his hand meets only air, he turns. </p><p> "Hey! That's my coffee!" </p><p> The Asset instantly drops the mug which shatters on the floor and scrambles away. He hides behind a big couch. He's been very bad. He will be punished. He deserves it. He shouldn't be scared.</p><p> "You're pretty shameless aren't you?" He hears the man say. He's still at the table. "Walking around my tower with no pants on, just in a wet diaper, sneaking into my lab, stealing my coffee. I guess Steve hasn't taught you manners yet."</p><p> <em>Shameless. Stealing.</em> Misbehavior. He's been bad and he doesn't know why he's being bad. He needs maintenance. <em>No pants on.</em> Where are his pants? He doesn't remember. Did the handler use his body for pleasure again? He doesn't think so. He would definitely remember. <em>Wet.</em> This word brings memories. Agents laughing. Punishment. <em>"Did you seriously fucking piss yourself again?"</em> Commander Rumlow had said. He hadn't realized he was wet. Now that he's focused on it, the garment the handler had outfitted him with is feeling heavier between his legs than before. To be wet is shameful. Misbehavior.</p><p> Footsteps. The man is coming. Punishment is coming. He will make an effort not to resist this time.</p><p> The man grabs a blanket from the top of the couch. Unfolding it, he throws it over the cushions. He walks away without saying anything. Without addressing the Asset. Without punishing the Asset.</p><p> He waits a few more minutes. No punishment comes. The man doesn't say anything else. He peeks around the edge of the couch. The man is back to tinkering around on the table. The Asset crawls up onto the couch, curling up under the blanket. Maybe the handler will come soon. Then he can have his maintenance. For now, he will sleep.</p><p>⭐</p><p> "Bucky!" Sam calls again. He's still searching the entire floor and he can't find him anywhere. He was just gone when he came out of the bathroom!</p><p> "Bucky?" He checks the closet in Steve's room again. He's still not in there.</p><p> "Bucky!"</p><p> Crap. He told Steve he'd look after the guy and now he's gone and lost him.</p><p> Did he leave the tower? He really hopes not. That would be bad. Steve would be pissed. He has to find Bucky before Steve gets back -</p><p> As if on cue, the elevator doors open, revealing Steve, carrying some shopping bags.</p><p> "Hey, Sam. How's Bucky? He didn't give you too much trouble, I hope." Steve says, setting the bags down on the couch.</p><p> "Um." Sam starts. "I don't know. I can't find him."</p><p> "What? He's gone? Where did he go?" Steve asks, eyes going wide. If Bucky escaped, if he got hurt, or worse, he doesn't know what he would do. He just got him back.</p><p> "JARVIS? Where's Bucky?!" Steve says.</p><p> <em>"Sergeant Barnes is currently in the lab with Master Stark."</em></p><p>"How did I forget about the all knowing AI?" Sam says. "Hey, wait up!"</p><p> Steve is already stomping towards the elevator. Anxiety churns his stomach. Tony better not have hurt Bucky. He presses the button for the lab, and Sam steps in right before the doors close.</p><p> "Where is he?!" Steve demands, rushing at Tony as soon as the elevator doors open into the lab. "You better not have hurt him, Tony, or-"</p><p> "Or what? Cool your jets, grandpa, before you give yourself an aneurysm. And quiet down, will you? He's sleeping." Tony says, pointing to the couch. </p><p> "You really should keep a better watch on him. He came in here trying to get to my pizza, then he tried to bite me and stole my coffee! I told you I don't babysit!"</p><p> Steve chooses not to answer, instead walking over to the couch. "Bucky." He says, stroking the sleeping man's hair. Bucky stirs before opening his eyes. "Hey, Buck. I'm back. I brought you some presents. Let's go and see them, huh?"</p><p> Bucky immediately stands up, letting the blanket drop to the ground. The handler has returned. He follows him and agent Sam to the elevator.</p><p> "Keep your pet on a leash!" Tony calls as the doors slide shut.</p><p> "JARVIS?" He says, once the three are gone.</p><p> "<em>Yes, Master Stark?"</em></p><p> "Order a pizza to Cap's floor."</p><p> <em> "Yes, Master Stark."</em></p><p>Tony smiles to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>An anon really wanted to see Tony warm up to Bucky and suggested this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>